Aortic aneurysms (AAs) are clinically defined as a permanent dilation at least 150% of the normal diameter in the aorta. The diagnosis of AA is typically established by non-invasive imaging methods such as contrast-enhanced computed tomography or ultrasound. Evidence provided, by large ultrasound screening, studies for abdominal AA reveals that the prevalence is approximately 5% in the elderly population. Open surgery and endovascular repair are the only two established therapeutic managements for AA. These two treatment modalities are recommended only when the aortic diameter has reached the threshold at which the risk of rupture dramatically increases (i.e., 5.5 cm in the abdominal aorta and 6 cm in the thoracic aorta). Despite an improved understanding of the pathogenesis of AA, physicians remain incapable of altering the natural history of aneurysm development with non-invasive approaches. To date, treatment options have been limited for small AAs. Under a “watchful waiting” policy, patients with small AAs are recommended to undergo periodic imaging surveillance until surgery or endografting is indicated. This group, as identified by screening programs, makes up the majority of all AA patients and would likely benefit from pharmacological therapies that suppress aneurysm development. The pathological processes that underpin aneurysm expansion include mechanical wall stress, inflammation and proteolysis, all of which may serve as targets for potential medical approaches to suppress the aneurysmal process. Accordingly, any pharmacological intervention that suppresses these processes could potentially be an optimal therapy for patients with small AAs.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies related to treatment of AAs, especially in connection with pharmacological intervention of small AAs, which do not meet indications for surgery.